Cartas escritas en Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca
)]] Cartas escritas durante una breve residencia en Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca (1796) es un libro de viajes profundamente personal escrito en el Siglo XVIII por la señorita Mary Wollstonecraft. En veinticinco cartas se abordan una amplia gama de temas, a partir de reflexiones sociológicas en Escandinavia y de sus pueblos a cuestiones filosóficas acerca de la identidad. Publicadas por Joseph Jonhson, que sería su editor a lo largo de toda su carrera, fue el último trabajo que Wollestoncraft publicado antes de su muerte. Todd, 450-456. Wollstonecraft emprendió un viaje por Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca con el fin de recuperar un tesoro robado en el barco de su amante, Gilbert Imlay, con la esperanza de que durante el mismo conseguirían restablecer sus tensas relaciones. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los tres meses que pasó en Escandinavia, se dio cuenta de que Imlay no tenía intención de renovar la relación. Las cartas que componen el texto, estaban extraídas de su diario y de misivas que envió a Imlay, las cuales reflejaban su rabia y melancolía en sus reiteradas traiciones.Cartas escritas en Suecia, es así tanto un libro de viajes como un libro de memorias. Usando la retórica de lo sublime, Wollstonecraft exploró la relación entre el yo y la sociedad en el texto. Ella valoró la experiencia subjetiva, sobre todo en la relación con la naturaleza; los campeones de la liberación y la educación de la mujer, e ilustra los efectos perjudiciales sobre el comercio en la sociedad. Cartas escritas en Suecia, fue el libro más popular de Wollstonecraft de la década de 1790, alcanzando éxito de crítica y público. Su fututo marido, el filósofo William Godwin escribió: “Si alguna vez ha existido un libro calculado para enamorar a un hombre de su autora, me parece que es este.” Godwin, 95. Influenció a poetas románticos como William Wordsworth y Samuel Taylor Coleridge, que se inspiró que en su temática y estética. Si bien al principio el libro inspiró a los lectores a viajar a Escandinavia, su popularidad decaería después de que en 1798 Godwin publicara Memorias del autor de una reivindicación de los Derechos de la Mujer revelando la poco convencional vida privada de Wollstonecraft. Antecedentes biográficos , dibujada por John Opie. (1797)]] En 1790, a la edad de treinta y uno, Wollstonecraft hizo una espectacular entrada en el escenario público Vindicación de los derechos del hombre, una obra que ayudó a propulsar el folleto de guerra británico durante la Revolución Francesa. Dos años más tarde publicó lo que se convirtió en su obra más famosa, Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer. Deseosa de ver de primera mano la revolución, se trasladó a Francia por alrededor de dos años, pero regresó en 1795 tras el aumento de la violencia revolucionaria y por el amante que conoció en ese lugar, el americano aventurero Gilbert Imlay, abandonó a su hija ilegítima, Fanny Imlay. Poco después de su regreso a Gran Bretaña, Wollstonecraft intento suicidarse en mayo; Imlay, sin embargo, logró salvarla. Un mes después de su intento de suicidio Wollstonecraft se puso de acuerdo para emprender el largo y traicionero viaje a Escandinavia con el fin de resolver las dificultades del negocio de Imlay. No sólo fue su viaje a Escandinavia plagado de peligros (ella fue una mujer que únicamente viajaba en tiempos de guerra), también se hizo un enlace con el dolor y la ira. Si bien inicialmente Wollstonecraft creía que el viaje podría resucitar de nueva su relación, ella finalmente reconoció que era condenado, sobre todo después de que Imlay no cumplió lo que le había prometido a ella en Hamburgo. Jacobus, 64; 68; Holmes, 18. La desesperación de Wollstonecraft aumentó conforme el viaje avanzaba. A su regreso a Gran Bretaña en septiembre, Wollstonecraft trató de suicidarse por segunda vez ahogándose en las agua del Río Támesis pero fue rescatada por traseúntes. Jacobus, 64. Cartas escritas en Suecia, señala que el material de su revista, así como el de sus cartas que envío a Imlay durante los tres meses de gira, se publicó en enero de 1796 por Wollstonecraft, y su amigo carcano de carrera, Joseph Johnson. Escrito después de los dos actos de suicidios cometidos por la señorita Wollstonecraft, Cartas escritas en Suecia con frecuencia se concentra en el tema de la “muerte”; recrea el estado mental de Wollstonecraft mientras se encontraba en Escandinavia y describía como Imlay le dirigía una nota de suicidio, a pesar de que nunca es mencionado por su nombre en el texto publicado. Swaab, 19. Es el último trabajo que Wollstonecraft publicó en su vida: ella murió en el parto sólo un año más tarde. El viaje a Escandinavia y los intereses comerciales de Imlay Aunque Wollstonecraft sólo aparece como una turista en Cartas escritas en Suecia, durante sus viajes fue en realidad la realización de delicadas negociaciones en nombre de Imlay. Durante casi doscientos años, no está claro por qué ella había viajado a Escandinavia, pero en el decenio de 1980 el historiador Per Nyström descubrió el motivo en los documentos locales suecos y noruegos que arrojó a luz sobre el propósito de su viaje. El orador puso de manifiesto que Wollstonecraft fue en búsqueda de un buque y la carga que le habían sido robados a Imlay. Imlay había autorizado a llevar a cabo sus negocios, refiriéndose a ella en los documentos legales como “Srita. Mary Imlay, mi mejor amiga y esposa”, Aunque los dos no estaban casados. Nyström, 18. Los intrincados detalles de Imlay de las relaciones comerciales se establecen con claridad por Nyström. El 18 de junio de 1794, Peder Ellefsen, que pertenecía a una rica e influyente familia noruega, compró un barco llamado la Libertad de agentes de Imlay en El Havre, Francia. Más tarde Ellefsen no se convirtió en el propietario oficial del buque, sino que se vio obligado a participar en un Pro-forma de venta en nombre de Imlay. Él cambió el nombre del buque por el de Maria and Margaretha (presumiblemente en nombre de su esposa y de su criada Marguerite), el Consulado danés en Le Havre certificó el buque de tal manera que este podría pasar a través del Bloqueo Británico-Francés, (Imlay era un corredor de bloqueos). El desempeño de la placa de plata y oro de Borbón, el buque zarpó de Francia en virtud poseyendo una bandera danesa y llegaron a Copenhague el 20 de agosto de 1794. Aunque Ellefsen supuestamente ordenó al buque continuar hacia Gotemburgo, nunca se llegó a ese destino. Imlay emprendió una serie de infructuosos intentos de localizar el barco y su valiosa carga y entonces envió Wollstonecraft a negociar un acuerdo con Ellefsen, que posteriormente había sido detenido por robar buques y su contenido. E l éxito o el fracaso de Wollstonecraft en las negociaciones es desconocido como es el destino final del buque y su tesoro. Nyström, 22ff. Para participar en estas negociaciones, Wollstonecraft viajó primero a Gotemburgo, donde permaneció durante dos semanas. Dejando a Fanny y a su enfermera Marguerite atrás, ella se embarcó para Strömstad, Suecia, donde tuvo un breve rodeo para visitar la Fortaleza de Fredriksten y luego procedió a Larvik, Noruega. Desde allí viajó a Tønsberg, Noruega, donde se hospedó tres semanas. Ella también visitó Helgeraa, Risør y Kristiana (Hoy Oslo) y regresó por el camino de Strömstad y Gotemburgo, donde recogió Fanny y Marguerite de nuevo. Regresó a Inglaterra por medio de Copenhague y Hamburgo, para finalmente aterrizar en Dover (Inglaterra) en septiembre de 1795, tres meses después de que ella había dejado su país de origen. Nyström 9–10. Estructura, género y estilo Cartas escritas en Suecia se compone de veinticinco cartas que se ocupan de una amplia gama de temas políticos polémicos, como la reforma penitenciaria, los derechos sobre la tierra, el divorcio y las leyes, así como temas menos controvertidos, tales como la jardinería, la historia de la sal y sublimes puntos. La política de comentarios de Wollstonecraft se extiende cuando presenta sus ideas en An Historical and Moral View of the French Revolution (1794); su debate de la reforma penitenciaria, por ejemplo, se informa de sus propias experiencias en la Revolución Francesa y los de sus amigos, muchos de los cuales fueron encarcelados. Holmes, 26; Swaab, 22–23. Aunque a primera vista Cartas escritas en Suecia parece ser un viaje narrativo, es en realidad un “híbrido genérico”. La naturaleza de esta hibridez, sin embargo, no es del todo acordado por los estudiosos. Algunos hacen hincapié en Wollstonecraft la fusión del viaje con la autobiografía o las memorias (una palabra usada por Wollstonecraft en el libro del anuncio), Myers, 166; Swaab, 16. mientras que otros lo ven como un viaje cum de una novela epistolar. Swaab, 17. El texto, revela los procesos del pensamiento de Wollstonecraft, la perfección, las corrientes de reflexiones autobiográficas de Músicos en la naturaleza a las teorías políticas. Sin embargo, es unificada por dos hilos: la primera es el argumento de Wollstonecraft en cuanto a la naturaleza y el progreso de la sociedad; el segundo es el aumento de su melancolía. Myers, 166; 170; 181; Holmes, 19; Poovey, 92; Swaab, 25. Aunque Wollstonecraft aspira a escribir como un filósofo, la imagen del sufrimiento de la mujer domina el libro. Kelly, 178; Myers, 171. Viaje Narrativo: “El arte del pensamiento” ]] La mitad de la “hibridez genérica” de Cartas escritas en Suecia es la narrativa epistolar del viaje. Myers, 169–70. La concepción de este género de Wollstonecraft fue en forma de empíricos y morales narraciones de viaje del siglo XVIII, en particular Oliver Goldsmith The Traveller, or a Prospect of Society (1764), Laurence Sterne A Sentimental Journey Through France and Italy(1768), Samuel Johnson A Journey to the Western Islands of Scotland(1775), James Boswell Journal of a Tour to the Hebrides (1785) y Arthur Young son ejemplos de libros de viaje. Myers, 173; Swaab, 17–18; Kelly, 177; Holmes, 17; Parks, 32 Después de revisar veintecuatro libros de viajes para Joseph Johnson en el Analytical Review, Wollstonecraft se concentró en versar su género. Esta extensa lectura solidificándolas con sus ideas de lo que constituye un buen libro de viaje: en un examen, afirmó que los escritores de viajes deben tener “algunos puntos de vista decididos, un gran objeto de persecución, concentrar sus pensamientos, y conectar sus reflexiones” y que sus libros no deben ser “separados con observaciones, que los intereses no pasen por alto, o que las dobladas en la mente del escritor deben estar en conjunto”. Citado en Swaab, 15; see also, Swaab, 14; Myers, 166; Kelly, 177. También sus comentarios detallados y su elogió en la participación de las descripciones de personas y lugares, sobre reflexiones de la historia, y una insaciable curiosidad de viajero. Swaab, 14; see also Holmes, 32. “El arte de viajar es sólo una rama del arte de pensar” escribió Wollstonecraft. Qtd. in Swaab, 15. Su viaje y sus observaciones al respecto son, por lo tanto, no sólo sentimental sino también filosófico. Ella usó los dos modos de continuar la crítica de las funciones que ofrecía la mujer y el progreso de la civilización que había esbozado en Vindicación de los derechos del hombre(1790), Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer(1792) y Una histórica y moral vista de la Revolución Francesa.''Kelly, 178–79. Tras el vuelco de convenciones políticas e históricas por escrito, lo que trajo Wollstonecraft al estudioso Gary Kelly se llamó “feminismo revolucionario” un nuevo género que ha sido considerado generalmente el ámbito de los escritores varones, transformando el género del viaje narrativo “mezclando hechos objetivos y las impresiones individuales... en una lógica de revelación autobiográfica”. Myers, 181. Como un editor de las ''Cartas escritas en Suecia escribe, el libro es “nada menos que una revolución en los géneros literarios”; su sublimidad, expresada a través de escenas de intenso sentimiento, hizo “un nuevo estado de riqueza y de retórica emocional” deseable en la literatura de viajes. Holmes, 16–17. Un estudioso ha llamado a Wollstonecraft “una completa viajera apasionada”. Parks, 33. Su deseo de ahondar en la experiencia y plenamente cada momento en el tiempo fue fomentada por las obras de Jean-Jacques Rousseau en particular su obra Ensoñaciones del paseante solitario (1782). Sapiro, 286–87; Jacobus, 64; Todd, 368; Favret, 104. Varios temas de Rousseau aparecen en las''Cartas escritas en Suecia'', tales como “la búsqueda de la fuente de la felicidad humana, el estoicismo rechazo de los bienes materiales, el extático abrazo de la naturaleza y el papel esencial en el sentimiento de comprensión”. Favret, 104–106. Sin embargo, aunque en última instancia, Rousseau rechaza la sociedad, tanto Wollstonecraft celebra la domesticidad y el progreso industrial. Cartas En una de las más influyentes interpretaciones de Cartas escritas en Suecia, Mary Favret ha argumentado que las cartas de Wollstonecraft no sólo debe ser consideradas como correspondencia personal, sino también como correspondencia comercial, un género que habría sido ideológicamente ambiguo para ella. Según Favret, Wollstonecraft intentó recuperar el género impersonal de la empresa y de las cartas imbuyéndolo con significado personal. Una manera en que hace esto es a través de un amplio uso de “imaginativas” por escrito que obliga al lector a convertirse en un participante de los sucesos narrados. Favret señala que las Cartas escritas en Suecia de Wollstonecraft son muy diferentes a las descorazanadas y destructivas cartas de amor que realmente enviaba a Imlay; e viaje narrativo mucho más se asemeja a la revista personal en la que se graban sus pensamientos en relación con la gente que ha tropezado y los lugares que visitó. Si bien sus cartas a largo contienen pasajes en los que se centró exclusivamente en sí misma, las cartas escritas en Suecia ofrecen un comentario social y se solidarizan con las víctimas del desastre y la injusticia. Para Imlay, Wollstonecraft representa a sí misma tal y como se baja por las dudas, pero para el mundo ella representa a sí misma como la superación de todos estos temores. Ella rumia sobre ellos y se transforma en la base de una carta similar a la carta abierta política y popularmente durante el último cuarto del Siglo XVIII, utilizando su experiencia personal como la base para un debate de la reforma política nacional. Favret, 96–98; 101–2. Autobiografía Fuertemente influida por Rousseau, franco y revelador en sus confesiones (1782), Wollstonecraft deja al descubierto su alma en Cartas escritas en Suecia detallando no solo su físico sino también su estado psicológico. Myers, 176; Poovey, 89; Kelly, 187. Sus revelaciones personales, al igual que el de otras mujeres autobiográficas, se presentan como, “auto-revelaciones impremeditadas” y, a menudo, parecen ser “tortuosos”. Para un estudio femenino auto-biográfico, ver Patricia Meyer Spacks, Imaginando tu otra mitad auto. Cambridge: Harvard University Press (1976) y Felicity Nussbaum A.,La autobiográfica, Asunto: La ideología de género en el siglo XVIII Inglaterra. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press (1989). Sin embargo, como estudioso Wollstonecraft Mitzi Myers ha dejado en claro: Cada vez más confiaba en su capacidad como escritora, controló la narración y su efecto sobre los lectores en un grado no correspondiente a sus obras anteriores. Ella transforma los dolores del viaje de una persona, tales como la disolución de su relación con Imlay, en el material de agarre de la literatura. Poovey, 85; Todd, 368. Sublimidad ” por Joseph Anton Koch.]] Wollstonecraft se basa ampliamente en el idioma de la sublimidad en Cartas escritas en Suecia. Ella se basa en y redefine a Edmund Burke en sus temas centrales de Indagación filosófica sobre el origen de nuestras ideas acerca de lo sublime y de lo bello(1757).Los privilegios de la sublimidad de Burke (que se asocia con la masculinidad, terror, pavor, y la fuerza) a lo largo de la hermosa (que se asocia con la feminidad, la pasividad, delicadeza y debilidad), mientras que los lazos de Wollstonecraft con sublimidad a la esterilidad y a la bella fertilidad. Para ella, la bella está conectada a la materna; este cambio estético es evidente, por ejemplo, en los muchos pasajes se centra en el vínculo afectivo entre Wollstonecraft y Fanny, su hija. Por lo tanto, las reclamaciones de la categoría femenina de la “bella” para los más virtuosos y útiles de la mujer: las madres. Moskal, 264; see also 277–78. Wollstonecraft también revisa los convencionales asociaciones negativas entre lo sublime y la muerte, pensamientos de muerte, impulsado por una cascada, por ejemplo, a considerar la posibilidad de su renacimiento y la inmortalidad como lo cita: Al igual que en sus otras manipulaciones del lenguaje de lo sublime, este pasaje es también en gran medida a las inflexiones de género. Como un estudioso dice, “porque Wollstonecraft es una mujer, y se ve obligada por la condición jurídica y social a las restricciones impuestas a su sexo femenino en el Siglo XVIII, que sólo puede contemplar la autonomía de cualquier forma después de la muerte”. Moore, 149–50. Temas Razón, sentimiento e imaginación , El caminante sobre el mar de nubes, (1818).]] A menudo clasificados como filósofos racionalistas, Wollstonecraft demuestra su compromiso y su reconocimiento del sentimiento de su obra. Ella sostiene que las experiencias subjetivas, como la trascendentes emociones impulsadas por la sublimidad y la belleza, poseen un valor igual al objetivo de descubrir verdades a través de la razón. Poovey, 83–84; Myers, 167. En sus obras anteriores de Wollstonecraft, la razón era lo primordial, porque permitía el acceso a verdades universales. En el escrito de Wollstonecraft, la razón sirve como instrumento para la reflexión, equilibrio entre la experiencia sensual del mundo y la noción abstracta de la verdad (no necesariamente la verdad universal). Maduración no es sólo la adquisición de la razón, la opinión de Wollstonecraft había sido confirmada en Historias originales de la vida real (1788), sino también es una comprensión de cuándo y cómo confiar en las emociones de uno.Poovey, 85–86; Myers, 180. En relación, las teorías de la razón, imaginación y sentimiento de Wollstonecraft estuvieron estrechamente unidas. Algunos estudiosos sostienen que Wollstonecraft utilizaba la imaginación para liberar su “yo”, especialmente el femenino libre, el cual le permitía vislumbrar las funciones para las mujeres fuera de los límites tradicionales del Siglo XVIII al pensamiento y ofrece su manera de articular esas nuevas ideas. Poovey, 106 En contraste, otros consideran que Wollstonecraft hace hincapié en el poder de la imaginación como perjudicial, encarcelando a su “individual deseo burgués” que nunca puede abarcar realmente la socialidad Poovey, 108 y Kaplan, 239. , la obra de teatro de ''Shakespeare, que dio la imaginación y facultad de reformar la sociedad.]] Favret ha argumentado que Wollstonecraft utiliza la imaginación para conciliar “la comprensión masculina” y “la sensibilidad femenina”. Los lectores deben imaginar el “trabajo” durante la lectura: sus esfuerzos de salvar descendente sentimentalismo, así como de ser atraídos a la especulación comercial. Aún más importante, los lectores se convirtieron en los narradores de la historia. El idioma que Wollstonecraft exige para participar en la “introducción” es: Al dar la imaginación y la facultad de reformar la sociedad (una potencia sugerida a través de numerosas alusiones a Shakespeare en La Tempestad) Wollstonecraft revela que ella se ha convertido en una romántica escritora. Favret, 96; 109; 118. Individualidad y sociedad Totalmente el libro de Wollstonecraft consideró la relación entre la sociedad y el individuo. Si bien sus obras anteriores se concentraron en gran parte en los fallos de las responsabilidades de la sociedad, en este trabajo ella vuelve de adentro, argumentando explícitamente el valor de la experiencia personal. Todd, 367. En el anuncio por el trabajo, publicado también como un prefacio, explica su papel como el “héroe” del texto: A lo largo del libro, Wollstonecraft enlazo su propio viaje psíquico y de maduración para el progreso de las civilizaciones y naciones, al igual que la de los individuos, ella sostiene y describe al estudioso Polvey como, “un colectivo” comprendiendo por ello “que evoluciona orgánicamente, madurando poco a poco en sus frutos”. Poovey, 85. Kelly, 187–88. Myers, 166. Sin embargo, Wollstonecraft todavía opina en las tragedias de la civilización como trabajadora es su preocupación, individualmente o tragedias ficcionarias, lo que sugiere es que, para ella, la simpatía es el meollo de las relaciones sociales: Moska, 283. Naturaleza Wollstonecraft dedicó importantes porciones de su escrito a las descripciones de la naturaleza y sus respuestas emocionales a la misma. Una de sus tácticas más eficaces es asociar un conjunto de pensamientos y sentimientos con una formación natural, como la cascada paisaje citado más arriba. Naturaleza, asume Wollstonecraft, que es “un punto de referencia común” entre los lectores y ella misma, sus cartas, por lo tanto, deberían generar un sentido de solidaridad social con ellos. Poovey, 88. Kelly, 189–90. Muchas de las cartas contienen esos “mini-románticas expresiones” Wollstonecraft ilustra las ideas con respecto a las conexiones entre la naturaleza, Dios, y el yo. Myers, 178. Holmes, 26. El mundo natural se convierte en “el terreno necesario para la especulación y la esfera fundamental de la experiencia”. Poovey, 88. Sexo: “Desventurada mujer! Que es tu destino!!” , por Jens Juel (1771).]] Todas las obras de Wollstonecraft, incluyendo Cartas escritas en Suecia, abordan las preocupaciones de la mujer en el Siglo XVI dentro de la sociedad. Al igual que en trabajos anteriores, se examinan cuestiones concretas como el cuidado de los niños y las relaciones con el público, pero, a diferencia de sus libros más polémicos, como Pensamientos sobre la educación de hijas (1787), o los derechos de la mujer, este texto hace hincapié en sus reacciones emocionales a la naturaleza y a la maternidad. Moskal, 264–65. Sin embargo, ella no se aparta de su interés en promover la educación de la mujer y los derechos. En la Carta 19, la carta explícitamente más femenina, Wollstonecraft anticipa a los lectores sobre las críticas: “todavía el arpa sobre el mismo tema, se exclama - ¿Cómo puedo evitar que, cuando la mayoría de las luchas de una azarosa vida han sido ocasionados por los oprimidos estado de mi sexo?: estamos profundamente en razón, cuando la fuerza se siente.” Wollstonecraft (Holmes / Penguin), 171. Wollstonecraft llega a la conciencia de que ella siempre ha sido obligada a experimentar el mundo como una mujer que es la característica definitoria de su sentido en sí misma. Poovey, 89; Jacobus, 74. A través de Cartas escritas en Suecia, Wollstonecraft comenta sobre la precaria posición que las mujeres ocupan en la sociedad. Ella se defiende y se solidariza con Carolina Matilde de Hannover, por ejemplo, que había sido acusada de "libertinaje" por su extra-marital asunto durante su matrimonio con el demente Cristián VII. (Wollstonecraft, ella misma había tenido pocos amores ortodoxos y una hija ilegítima.) Wollstonecraft describe el presente Real, que también era un reformador social progresista, como una mujer de valor que intentó revolucionar a su país antes de que fuera preparado. Jacobus, 75; Todd, 368, Swaab, 25–26. Estos ejemplos de combustible de Wollstonecraft y la creciente desesperación y la melancolía. En un momento dado, ella se lamenta el destino de su hija: Wollstonecraft, la ira y la frustración por la secundaria se otorga a la condición de la mujer que le obliga a definir a sí misma en antítesis las imágenes convencionales de la feminidad. En la primera carta que anuncia con orgullo “la cena a mi anfitriona me dijo claramente que yo era una mujer de observación, porque yo le pedí las preguntas del hombre” (el subrayado es Wollstonecraft). Wollstonecraft (Holmes/Penguin), 68. Myers, 174. Comercio Revolución y progreso Notas y Referencias Enlaces Externos Categoría:Autobiografías Categoría:Libros de 1796 Categoría:Libros de Mary Wollstonecraft Categoría:Libros de viajes en:Letters Written in Sweden, Norway, and Denmark no:Min nordiske reise